Wise Fool (Bleach) Ch 1
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: Riki falls into the mysterious pond near her home and into a life of adventure! Rated M for later parts!


_I knew this was going to be bad, but I never knew how bad. . . ._

"Tsuki –no-Mai!", I said out loud, posing like Rukia as I watched another episode of Bleach! Yeah, I'm kind of a fan of it. Oh, I forgot! INTRODUCTIONS!~ My name is Rikki Asuno, but a lot of people just call me "Rikki"!~ I have dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. I'm 17 years old and I'm an otaku! '^w^ which is kind of my social down fall, really. I then sat back down and started snacking on my ramen when the power went out. ~, thunderstorm was coming!~ I got up and was about to turn on the power when I heard a thunderous sound! I looked outside and the wind was blowing violently! So violently in fact, that the door to the old shed-which had never been opened before because of the rusty lock on it- had blown open, revealing an old, dried out pond! I had always wondered why the previous owners of my house had done that, but it was never said why. I looked from my open door at the pond bottom, seeing something shiny in it. However, from this distance, it was hard to see what. I –unconsciously- grabbed my bag and raincoat as I ran quickly to it. Just as I stepped inside the shed, the door slammed closed form the wind. I jumped a little, but then looked back at the pond. It was slowly filling with water that leaked from the small hole in the roof top of the shed. However, that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was that the pond looked almost like a bottomless pit. Each drop of water that fell into it looked like drops of light and the water didn't ripple. In that moment, I knew I had to stick my hand in it. I touch the top of the water lightly at first, to test it out. The water seemed neither cold nor warm, but tingly, in a sense. I stuck my hand in and saw it visually start to fade away. In a moment of panic, I tried to jerk my hand out of the water, but it wouldn't go! Something latched onto my hand and suddenly I was jerked in, bag and all! Colors I could never name flashed before my eyes in a dizzying pace as I sank further and further in. My breath bubbled out past me in weird color-bubbles as my body tingled all over. Voices, noises, and sound roared in my ears. I felt weightless, yet powerless. I thought I was going to die when suddenly the direction of the unseen force that was dragging me changed. I was heading toward a blindingly-white light quickly. Then what I can only describe as "hitting a brick wall so hard your molecules separate" sensation hit me as my body hit/passed through the light. I passed out. . . .

THEN woke up, screaming! The pain was so terrible that I was sitting up, just screaming my lungs out! I then jerked back quickly, my body going rigid from the pain, sweating like I just had ran from the Earth to the sun, the light shining too brightly in my eyes, and a weird, rusty taste in my mouth. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the door to the room I was in flew open. With my eyes wide with a look of dumfounded confusion, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo Kurosaki's dad raced into the room. Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything, but they were talking to me. I just stared at them in shock and awe. I felt my lip and it was slightly wet. I looked at my fingers and saw they were tinted red with blood. My pupils shrank and I said, now being able to hear again, "Water . . . ". Karin ran and grabbed a cup of it as Ichigo's dad asked, "What is your name?! ". I looked at him for the longest time, before saying in a cracked voice, "R-Rikki . . . . Asuno . . ". Yuzu had the medical kit and was applying bandages to cuts and scrapes I had got. Karin handed me a glass of water and I drank it down quickly, getting the taste of blood out of my mouth. His dad said, "Miss. Asuno does this hurt?", as he applied light pressure onto my ribs then onto my stomach. I shook my head no, not feeling any pain. He went through a couple other tests with me and then they let me rest for a bit. I woke up to someone opening the door to the room and the smell of something yummy. I turned over, seeing Ichigo casually place the plate down and say with his famous scowl, "My sister made you a plate." I smiled softly and sat up. I breathed in the scent heartily then got right to scarfing it down! It was so yummy that I barely heard him mumble, "You really are hungry, after that fall, aren't you? ". I stopped and said with a full mouth, "What fall? ". I then swallowed what I had in my mouth quickly and looked at him directly. He said, looking more serious, "You fell from the sky above the park, hit a couple branches, and landed in a pond."


End file.
